Forbidden for Edward
by NilaSagol
Summary: Winry gets a new decides to get a new diary. That doesn't come without it's consequences. Edward gets very curious and tries every which way to get his hands on the diary. Unfortunately, Edward ends up reading some entries and keeps quiet about it. Winry has no idea Edward knows her secrets. Edward knows it's wrong to do but couldn't resist the temptation. It wasn't for his eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- "A Too Curious Edward"**

Winry was busy working on some automail she was designing for an automail festival. She had hoped to win first prize at the automail competition. Automail was a passion for Winry and her grandmother, Pinako. They had their own automail business in Resenbool.

Nothing excited Winry more than fixing Edward's automail. She couldn't wait for the next time to fix it got broken. Sometimes she hoped it would break on purpose so he would have to find her.

Edward finally called and said he would visiting for a few days. His automail was broken again; he broke it in a fight and as always wasn't careful with it.

At the same time, Winry bought a diary. It was a lovely pink and red diary with a beautiful rose on the cover. Winry began writing her thoughts in it. Many entries were about Edward. She promised herself to not let it seen by Edward.

Winry continued working on some automail when Edward appeared in the doorway. He came up behind Winry and playfully tapped Winry as she shrieked.

"Edward Elric!" she yelled. "Would it kill you to knock first?!"

Edward laughed. "Yeah...I kind of broke my automail again..."

Winry crossed her arms. "What did you do this time?"

Edward laughed nervously. "I got in a fight..."

"It's always a fight, Edward. You have to be more careful!" Winry lectured. "You can't be doing so many stupid things with the automail!"

Edward laughed nervously and saw Winry's diary. "Oh...what's this? A diary?"

Winry took the diary from Edward. "It's not for your eyes, Ed. This isn't for you!"

"Oh...got something to hide in there?" Edward arched his eyebrow. "Don't want me to see?"

Winry guarded her diary. There was so much things in it about Edward. She couldn't have it go into his hands. She made sure to have an eye on it at all times. Edward couldn't be trusted.

"Sorry, Ed. This isn't for you. It's private." Winry replied.

Edward had so many thoughts going through his head. What could be in there? Edward decided he was going to get to the bottom of it. He wouldn't let Winry know of his plans and decided to leave Winry alone.

"Ok, Winry. You're right. It's your diary." Edward replied as he stretched. "So, about my automail..."

Winry went to inspect the automail for the damage, it wasn't too bad. "Ed, the automail festival is coming up. I'm building something for the competition."

"Oh, so you'll have your hands full then?" Edward asked.

"Somewhat but I'll attend to your automail first. Is it just the arm?" Winry continued inspected Edward's arms. "It's not the leg?"

"No, just the arm." Edward replied.

Winry smiled. "I'll get to work on it right away."

Edward laid down as Winry got her tools and began fixing the arm. Winry was so excited to fix Edward's arm. Edward was a real trooper when it came to doing this because reattaching the nerves was the painful part.

"So, how's your day?" Edward asked.

"Good." Winry replied as she began screwing some attachments. "I'm excited about the automail festival. People from all over are coming to it."

"It's a big thing then." Edward replied.

"Of course, Ed! Some of the best automail mechanics around will be there!" Winry said passionately. "I hope to win first prize!"

Edward continued staring at the diary that laid on Winry's desk. Edward couldn't ignore the bright colors. It caught his eye. He wanted to break it open and read it. It kept staring him the face. He wanted to see what Winry was really thinking.

His goal was to read it before he left.

Edward winced in pain. "You like causing me pain, don't you?"

Winry continued fixing the arm for another half an hour until it was done. As usual, Edward tested it out to make sure it worked.

"Be careful with it!" Winry put her hands on her hips. "I made it a bit more resistant but that doesn't mean it can handle everything!"

"Great, thanks Winry." Edward replied. "You always do such a good job with my automail."

"Really?" Winry blushed a little. "You really like it?"

"Of course. I love it." Edward smiled. "I get asked who's my mechanic all the time. I always put in a good word for you."

Winry felt so touched by Edward's admiration of her work. She decided to take a break and do some other things around the house. The diary stayed with her at all times. She made sure it fit in her apron pocket. She didn't want Edward to read it all.

Edward laid on the bed in the spare room. He couldn't stop thinking about what Winry was righting in her diary.

Alphonse entered in the room. "Hey brother, dinner is almost ready."

"Al, Winry has a diary." Edward replied.

"So, that's what that bright book was." Alphonse replied.

"I want to read it." Edward replied seriously.

"Brother! A diary is private! It's not meant for anyone's eyes!" Alphonse yelled.

"So, I still want to read it." Edward began looking at his automail. "I wonder what Winry has to hide?"

"Brother, I don't have a good feeling about this." Alphonse sat on the other bed. "I think you should leave it alone."

Edward couldn't leave it alone. It was bothering him. Edward was stubborn to boot too so of course he would try to get his hands on it. Edward turned to face the door and just kept thinking about it.

"Al, I'm going to read that diary." Edward replied. "I want to know something important and I need to see if it's true."

"Brother!" Alphonse sighed. "Winry won't get over this easily if you're caught."

"So, I can say curiosity got to the better of me." Edward looked up at the ceiling.

Alphonse realized there was no other way to convince Edward out of his plans. Edward still kept thinking about that bright colored book. The one that contained some of Winry's private thoughts.

Winry came into the room to tell the Elric brothers that dinner was ready. The book caught Edward's eye again. He quickly looked away.

"Edward, this diary is forbidden to everyone and you." Winry warned.

"I know, Winry. I respect that." Edward replied.

"Ok, I hope you don't look inside." Winry left the room.

"Ed, this isn't going to go well." Alphonse replied.

Edward said nothing more and walked down to dinner. He would try to get it away from Winry somehow. He just had to come up with a few plans. He started thinking about a few and would try one when nightfall happened.

OOO

It was nightfall and Edward got up. He slowly opened the door and decided to see if Winry was sleeping. She was. Edward slowly went in the room. Winry was tossing and turning in her sleep. The diary laid right on the nightstand. Edward smiled a little and went to go take it up.

Winry turned to the side facing the nightstand. Edward stopped stiff. He was almost caught. Edward slowly took up the diary. As he was leaving the room he tripped on the rug and fell on the ground.

Winry changed positions. Edward panicked and quickly placed the diary back. He ran out of the room and back into bed.

_"Damn it! I made too much noise!"_ Edward thought.

Footsteps could be heard as Winry entered the room. She shook Edward. "Edward...did you hear a loud noise just now?"

"Huh? No I didn't. Did something wake you up?" Edward rubbed his eyes.

"Yes, but I don't know what it was." Winry replied.

"Oh, it may have been me. I tripped going to the bathroom. Sorry." Edward replied calmly. "Sorry, I woke you, Winry."

"It's ok, Ed." Winry smiled. "I'll go back to bed."

Edward saw the silk sleepwear Winry was wearing. Edward didn't realize how big Winry's breasts were. Winry had a nice figure to Edward. She was in such great shape. Winry began walking back to her room as Edward became mad at himself. He ruined his own plans.

The attempt to read the diary was a failure. He would have to try again another day when he wasn't so clumsy.

Edward laid his head on the pillow. Something was bothering Edward. Now he had another thought that Winry had a boyfriend. It was almost too much for Edward. He needed to get to the bottom of if Winry had feelings for him or not.

That was his mission.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- "Oops...I Looked!"**

Edward woke up and decided to go the bathroom. Winry was going to the same place as she bumped into Edward.

"Morning." Edward yawned.

"Good morning, Ed." Winry replied. "How did you sleep?"

"Good." Edward replied. "So, are you heading to the bathroom too?"

"Yes." Winry replied.

"So am I." Edward smiled. "Have you seen Al?"

"He went with grandma into town. They'll be back in a few hours." Winry replied.

Edward looked around. "Ok, you can go first, Winry."

"Ok, Ed." Winry replied. "I'll be a few minutes."

Winry shut the bathroom door as Edward decided to try another plan. He stood by the railing of the stairs and waited. Winry was taking longer than usual. Edward continued waiting until he heard noises from the bathroom. They were faint but he could still hear.

_"What's going on in there?"_ Edward thought.

While Winry was busy, Edward decided to go into her room and pick up the diary. Edward examined the diary for locks. He saw golden lock with a keyhole. Edward realized he couldn't break the lock with Alchemy. If he did that, Winry would know for sure he broke in.

He would have to find the key. It was the only way.

Edward began looking around for a key. He found it in the drawer of the night stand. He grinned. He was so close to victory. He put the key in the lock and with a click, the diary was now open for Edward's eyes.

Edward sat on Winry's bed and began reading the first entry. It was about a day she had in Resenbool. The entry had Edward in it but not until the end. Winry was worried about Edward and wondered how he was doing.

It wasn't what Edward wanted. So he continued flipping the pages. Edward stopped stiff at the next few entries. Winry's feelings were completely different. She was so loving. She had feelings for Edward.

Edward saw the next few entries and saw that Winry also had strong sexual feelings.

_"She wants me to fuck her?"_ Edward thought. _"That isn't ladylike, Winry."_

Edward blushed deeply. He liked reading these entries a lot. Winry kept her feelings so secret. Edward was relieved that there was no other man involved. He really liked seeing Winry's thoughts and how she felt.

The door on the bathroom began jiggling. Edward quickly closed the diary and locked it. He made sure everything was the right way. He got out of Winry's room as fast as he could and stood back where he was standing.

Winry came out with a towel on. "Sorry, Ed. I decided to take a bath."

"It's ok." Edward replied softly. "Don't worry about it."

"Ed, are you ok?" Winry looked at Edward. "You seem out of it."

"Huh? No. I'm good." Edward replied.

"Ok." Winry smiled.

She walked into her room and closed the door. Edward felt a rush of adrenaline. He had to know more.

Winry came back out of her room. "Ed, did you touch my diary while I was gone?"

Edward shook his head. "No."

"Ok. Just making sure. The key is missing." Winry replied.

"Oh, maybe you misplaced it." Edward replied.

"You know, I think you're right." Winry replied. "I was so tired last night, I probably put in the wrong place."

"Yeah but like you said, it's not for my eyes." Edward sighed.

"That's right. Stay out of it, Ed." Winry playfully wagged her finger.

Edward laughed as he got closer to Winry. He took up a piece of her hair and examined it.

"You have such nice hair." Edward replied. "It's really grown."

"Thanks, Ed." Winry blushed a little.

Winry slowly departed from Edward and went back to her room. Edward went into the bathroom and shut the door. He smiled a little devilishly. He knew things and Winry didn't know he knew about what she wrote.

At the same time. He needed time to process what he saw. There were so many strong emotions. Edward didn't realize how much Winry missed him when he left. He didn't realize she wanted to get closer and have a relationship.

They were friends since childhood. They were like brother and sister. It was different now with what Edward found out. Winry truly loved him.

Edward thought it would be best he not say anything and just play along. He laughed about it. He knew if Winry found, it would be his ass and a lot more. So he decided to not say a word.

Not even to Alphonse. Knowing how righteous Alphonse could be, Alphonse would tell Winry what happened and that Edward was plotting to look. It would be a huge mess.

Edward finished getting ready and headed out of the bathroom. Alphonse's metallic body came up the stairs as he saw Edward going into the room.

"Hey, Ed!" Alphonse said cheerfully. "Granny Pianko and I bought a lot of things at the farmers market!"

"Oh, that's good..." Edward replied.

"Brother, are you ok? You seem different." Alphonse replied.

"No. I'm good. Just bored." Edward replied as he began snickering.

"What's so funny?" Alphonse replied.

"Nothing, Al." Edward stopped snickering. "Just something funny I was thinking about."

"Ok, I hope you've left Winry's diary alone." Alphonse replied.

Alphonse decided to go outside and watch the countryside. Edward laid down and began laughing to himself. He couldn't believe he succeeded. He would try getting his hands on it in a few days.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- "Caught"**

Winry was busy writing in her diary under a tree outside. Edward watched her carefully. He decided to go over and sit with her. He slowly made his way over and sat in front of Winry. Winry saw him and closed the diary.

Edward smiled. "Hi."

"Hey, Ed." Winry replied. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I thought I would sit out here with you." Edward replied. "Is that ok with you?"

Winry blushed a little. She wasn't used to spending so much time with Edward. Edward was usually gone all the time. Winry locked the diary and made sure it was beside her.

"So, how is your travels going?" Winry asked. "Find anymore information?"

"A little bit." Edward replied. "We may have to head North soon. We're not sure yet."

Edward became distracted since Winry was wearing a skirt. She wasn't sitting properly. Edward stared and saw the kind of underwear she was wearing. It was light pink.

"Winry..." Edward paused. "You should sit more like a lady, I can see things."

"Edward!" Winry yelled. "Why were you looking down there?! You pervert!"

"I'm sorry, I got distracted..." Edward scratched his head. "Um..."

Winry decided to change how she sat. "Better?"

Edward nodded. "Yes."

"Edward, you're not acting like yourself." Winry replied. "Are you sure things are alright?"  
"Yeah, things are good." Edward replied. "I'm just enjoying myself."

"Are you hiding something?" Winry asked.

"Winry...what's with all the questions?" Edward gave her an odd look.

"I don't know, you were staring at down there for a long time." Winry replied. "How come, Ed?"

Edward wasn't sure how to the answer the question. He proceeded to play with the grass instead but Winry was still staring at him demanding to know an answer.

Edward blushed slightly. "It was an accident, Winry."

"That's what perverts do and people who want sex do." Winry replied. "That's not what you're thinking, is it?"

Edward looked up. "Winry. It distracted me because it was inappropriate"

Winry decided to go back to writing in diary. "Ok, don't look down there again."

Edward looked at the tree and smirked. _"She liked that. She doesn't want to admit it."_

Edward decided to place his head on the diary facing Winry. "What are you writing about? Anything interesting?"

"Not really, Ed." Winry continued writing. "Just something I noticed today."

Edward's golden passionate eyes matched her innocent blue ones. "You know, you're so cute. Has anyone told you that?"

"Ed..." Winry stopped writing. "I'm not cute.

"What makes you say that?" Edward was laying next to her now as she wrote. "You're cute"

"I'm an automail mechanic. I get covered with grease all the time, that's attractive?" Winry replied. "That's too manly."

Edward noticed Winry sat inappropriate again. "Winry...um..."

She looked up at Edward. "Ed...we discussed this."

"Well...you keep sitting like that!" Edward scowled.

Winry put her finger to her lips. "Oops."

Edward blush a bit further and became hard. _"She's begging for my attention."_ "Winry, please sit appropriately."

Winry decided to get up. She was tired of sitting now. "I'm going swimming. I'm bored of sitting here."

Winry decided to go back into the house to change. She left the diary behind as she ran into the house. Edward knew this was on purpose so he couldn't break it open this time. It was a trick to see if Edward would really do it."

Edward decided to do it anyway. He opened to see what entry she was writing about. Edward was shocked at the first few lines.

_"She's wondering how big I am? What is with her?" _Edward thought to himself.

This upset Edward. Winry thought he was small! She wasn't sure but Edward couldn't help but feel that Winry took a stab at his manhood.

He continued looking at more entries to see that some were about the day she was having. Then some were about whether Edward had seen things or not. Edward laughed to himself. He continued to read the diary and study Winry's feelings.

Edward locked the diary and placed it back where it was. Winry returned after ten minutes and retrieved it.

"Oh, I left this here." Winry explained. "Sorry, Ed."

"It's ok, I didn't read it. Don't worry." Edward replied.

"Oh, good." Winry smiled.

"Except, I don't think anyone should call me shortie with the package I have!" Edward angrily bragged.

"Edward...did you..." Winry stopped short. "..."

Edward covered his mouth. He realized he gave too much away. He just gave away that he read some of the diary. Edward looked up at Winry.

"Winry...I'm sorry...I-I was curious..." Edward replied.

Winry became so angry she slapped Edward. "It wasn't for you to read! I told you not to look at it! How much did you read?!

"Um...most of it." Edward replied.

Winry dropped her things. "How could you do that?! I didn't want you knowing yet about how I feel!"

"Hey, eventually it would've came out!" Edward argued. "I would've found out!"

"You're such a bastard, Edward!" Winry cursed. "I trusted you!"

Edward blushed intensely. Not because of Winry because he was caught and he was embarrassed. He walked slowly towards Winry.

"Winry, I'm sorry." Edward replied. "I shouldn't have looked."

"My private thoughts..." Winry stopped herself short. "You know everything even the sex!"

Edward nodded. "Yeah I saw that..."

Winry backed away from Edward. "I don't want to speak to you. Leave me alone you bastard!"

Winry angrily walked away with her things. Edward played with fire and now the consequences played out in front of him. Edward had a bad feeling when he went back to the house. He knew things weren't going to play out well when he went home.

OOO

Dinner was close by. Pinako left dinner ready since she was invited to go out and play cards and checkers with her other elderly friends. That meant Edward was going to be alone with Winry and Alphonse.

Alphonse noticed that Edward wasn't himself. "Brother, you've been distant all day and haven't spoken to anyone."

"I don't want to talk about it." Edward replied defensively. "I just don't."

Alphonse knew what happened. "You looked, didn't you?"

Edward growled. "Ok, I did! Happy?!"

"Oh, brother..." Alphonse paused. "You shouldn't have done it, I told you not to!"

"I was just so curious..." Edward replied. "I couldn't help it!"

"It's still wrong, brother." Alphonse replied. "Winry has every right to be angry at you."

"What are we going to do about dinner?" Edward asked. "I can't sit there with her."

Alphonse crossed his arms. "We will be eating dinner peacefully. You two can at least try to get a long at dinner."

Edward sighed. He didn't want to face Winry after all this happened. He'd rather take dinner up to his room and eat alone. With Alphonse being a peacemaker, Edward couldn't say no.

Edward walked downstairs.

Winry came slowly downstairs and sat away from Edward. She didn't even put her eyes in his directions. If she did, she glared. Edward sighed. Alphonse began sharing out everyone's dinner.

"I know what happened." Alphonse began as he shared out the dessert. "We're going to have a nice dinner regardless."

Winry turned away from Edward as Edward sighed. "Edward can sit at the other table, by himself."

"Winry!" Alphonse replied. "Brother is going to stay here right here with us!"

"Does he have to?!" Winry became angry. "I don't want to sit with Edward!"

"No, I'll just move myself over there..." Edward replied sadly. "This isn't working out."

Alphonse sighed. "Brother, I hope you think long and hard about what you did."

Edward moved to the other table and ate by himself. Winry began eating but didn't say a word. Alphonse didn't like the tension and decided to break the silence peacefully.

"So, Winry. How was the lake?" Alphonse asked.

"It was good." Winry replied.

"I can't wait to get my body back to feel the water again." Alphonse replied.

Winry played around with her food and ate what she could. Edward did the same thing. Alphonse realized that this was serious but continued to stay at the table. Winry looked over at Edward who had no interest in eating.

It was a stew night and Edward couldn't even eat his favorite meal.

Alphonse began cutting some bread and putting it in the center. Edward began scribbling something down on paper. Edward tore the paper softly, he got up and went next to Winry. Winry glared at him.

"What do you want, Ed?!" Winry yelled. "I've gone through enough today."

"Here." Edward slipped the note under Winry's plate.

Winry took the paper and saw that Edward put sorry and a heart next to his name. Winry crumpled it up and threw it out. Edward knew she would do that, Winry was so angry about everything.

His apology wasn't accepted.

"Alphonse. I just can't eat right now." Winry replied sadly. "I need to go upstairs."

Winry left the table quickly. "Winry...wait!" Alphonse sighed in frustration. "Brother, you better make this up to her."

"Yeah, I will..." Edward said it annoyingly. "When I want to."

"Brother! You really hurt her feelings." Alphonse replied sternly. "It's not when you want to, Winry is very hurt by what you did."

"So, is she not going to speak me for the...oh let's see...fifty years?" Edward said it in a mean sarcastic way.

"Brother..." Alphonse growled and removed himself from the table. "I'm going upstairs, this is too much tension for me."

Edward sat in the kitchen by himself. He slowly began eating the stew and grabbed another bowl. It was short lived. The stew didn't taste the same. It just wasn't enjoyable on a night like this.

Edward sat at the table and began eating what ever else was left. That food was also short lived again. Edward was feeling a lot of guilt for what he did. It wasn't fun anymore to him. It was in the beginning when it was a thrill.

Winry came downstairs again to get some juice. Edward turned away. He knew it would best not to speak to Winry or talk to Winry about how he felt. He began eating again when Winry walked past him. Edward didn't move but he spoke.

"Winry look..." Edward began. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have looked."

"It's too late, Edward. You did." Winry replied angirly.

Edward sighed. "I feel bad about what I did. There's a reason for it."

Winry crossed her arms. "What?!"

"I was worried you had a boyfriend so I looked..." Edward confessed. "It looks like you only have eyes for me."

Winry's emotions changed for a second but went back to her current state of anger and disbelief. "You should've just asked, Edward."

"I was afraid to." Edward confessed. "I thought you'd flip out."

Winry sighed. "Edward...I feel like we shouldn't talk for awhile, ok?"

Edward's golden pools looked at up at her. "Ok, I'll respect what you want."

Winry looked deeply into Edward's eyes. She could see so much guilt and hurt over the situation. Winry said she would be mad for awhile but felt terrible she was so mean to Edward. She didn't mean it, it was just that Edward saw her feelings and she was afraid.

"You always said...I had no sex appeal." Winry replied. "I think that's different now, huh, Ed?"

"You're sexy..." Edward confessed. "I wouldn't mind giving you what you want. I didn't realize how starved you are."

Winry blushed and looked away. "We'll talk later about that...I wasn't..."

Edward played with her hair. "You're hot sexy thing aren't you?"

"Ed..." Winry blushed. "You're not getting off easy! Don't play that card!"

Edward pressed Winry against him. "You still mad at me?"

"A little." Winry said. "You're not totally off the hook."

Edward held her softly as she pushed away forcefully. "What's that for, Winry?!"

"You're still a bastard for what you did!" Winry yelled. "I'm still mad at you!"

"You're being an insensitive bitch, Winry!" Edward shouted.

Winry stood back. Edward was very mean. She grew very silent. Winry decided to not yell anymore but still glare at Edward. Strong feelings were at the peak. This was causing Edward and Winry to fight.

"What's wrong, can't say anything to me?" Edward asked sarcastically.

"Enough, Edward! You've gone too far today!" Winry yelled. "I've had enough of your foolishness!"

"I've had enough of your meanness, Winry!" Edward yelled. "You've misbehaved today too!"

The two continued to fight. As Alphonse had to run downstairs and be peacemaker. Alphonse had to put Winry and Edward on different sides to prevent the two from yelling at each other.

"Alright, the two of you need to stop." Alphonse replied. "I've never seen the two of you fight so much before!"

Winry remained quiet until she spoke up. "Edward, I think it would be best you go to Central for a few days."

"What? You're kicking me out of the house?" Edward asked. "Winry..."

Alphonse looked at Winry. "Winry...don't you think that's too far?"

"No." Winry replied quietly. "Edward should leave."

"I'll pack my stuff in the morning. Obviously this one doesn't forgive easily." Edward spat.

"Can' t the two of you try to make a compromise over this?" Alphonse asked. "What good is fighting over the diary? Edward already looked and we can't change that."

"I still want him to go to Central." Winry said firmly. "Edward and I need time apart from each other."

"Granny Pianko isn't going to like this. She will find out." Alphonse warned.

"Al, I'm leaving in the morning." Edward replied. "That's final. I shouldn't have looked but I couldn't help it."

Alphonse sat down as Edward went upstairs and started packing. Winry ran to her room in tears and slammed her door. Alphonse went upstairs and decided to see how Edward was feeling. Edward was sitting on the bed.

"Are you sure this is the right decision?" Alphonse asked his older brother.

"Yes, Al. This started over that diary. I wasn't caught the first time." Edward paused as he folded his clothes. "I was caught this time."

"Brother, I told you to stay away from it!" Alphonse yelled. "There were going to be consequences with trying to go after it!"

"Just like how we tried to bring back mom?!" Edward yelled. "That was a consequence too! We paid for that in the worse way!"

"Brother..." Alphonse paused.

Edward slammed his suitcase shut. "I'll be on the first train to Central in the morning. I'll come back in three days."

"Brother, we should try to work this out." Alphonse pleaded. "Everyone was mad then. Sometimes anger makes people do the wrong things."

"No, my curiosity cost me something again." Edward replied. "She's not going to talk to me now. She was so upset I read it."

Edward sat back on the bed and looked out at the moon. He felt really bad that he read the diary but thought he shouldn't have to leave. Winry was in her room crying over how mean she was to Edward and for fighting with him. She was so upset that he saw everything.

This was over a diary. That beautiful book that Winry bought so she could express her feelings.

Winry threw her diary on the ground and regretted buying it. She continued sobbing into her pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- "The Reconciliation"  
**

It was the next morning. Edward got up early and prepared to head to the train station. Nobody woke up yet, so Edward was on his own in the kitchen eating his own breakfast.

Winry happened to come downstairs to get some orange juice and eat before she began her work on her automail.

Edward saw her and didn't even said good morning to her. He continued eating his breakfast looking at his watch. He had to leave soon. He was finishing the rest of his pancakes.

Winry felt terrible about their fight but decided to leave Edward alone but at the last minute wanted to talk to Edward.

She sat at the table and watched Edward eat. "Hi, Ed."

"We're not on talking terms." Edward replied. "You're angry at me."

Winry looked at Edward as he continued eating. "Can we talk about this?"

"No." Edward replied firmly. "I'm not discussing this now."

"Edward, why are you being so rude to me?" Winry crossed her arms. "I just want to work this out."

"Winry...I've never seen you get so angry at me." Edward replied. "I think it's best I leave."

Edward drank his hot chocolate and looked at his watch. He had half an hour to catch the next train to Central. Winry's hair hid her face as she watched Edward read the newspaper. It was obvious, a wall had been put up in front of them.

Edward looked at his watch. "I'm leaving. See you in three days, I guess."

"Edward..." Winry replied softly.

"No, this is better off. We keep fighting." Edward got his alchemy jacket on and got his suitcase.

"I don't want you to leave..." Winry replied. "I'm being too harsh."

"I think it's best I leave. I upset you so much." Edward sighed. "Let's spend a few days apart. We fought really bad."

"Edward, you're gone so much as it is. You just got here." Winry pleaded.

"I know but you seem to have a lot to think about and so do I. You're very emotional." Edward replied. "Let's wait until this has calmed down, ok?"

"Ed..." Winry whimpered.

"I have to go, my train leaves in fifteen minutes." Edward began heading out the door.

Winry raced after Edward and grabbed onto him. "Edward! Don't leave, please don't leave!"

"Winry, it's off and on with you right now. You need time to think about things." Edward shook her off. " This was a huge deal for you and I saw a lot of things that were so powerful in there. I need to think about things."

Winry let go of Edward. Ok, Ed..."

Edward moved closer to her. "If you're good, I'll make you feel good. You're so naughty and hell yes I like it."

Winry blushed deeply. "That's from my diary isn't it? You like that I see you that way?"

"I told you before..." Edward moved closer. "Hell yes, I like."

"Oh, Edward..." Winry smiled shyly.

Edward smiled as he began walking down to the train station. Winry fell down on the ground and cried. She felt so terrible for chasing Edward away because she was so emotional. She felt so many emotions and just couldn't make sense of them.

Edward heard Winry crying and decided to turn back. "Hey, Winry...why are you crying? Are you that upset I'm leaving?"

Winry cried. "Yes, Ed! I was so mean to you! I kicked you out of the house! Please don't leave, please don't leave! Damn it, don't leave!"

Edward got down to her level. "Sssh, Winry...calm down. Please don't cry." Edward embraced her. "Please don't be so upset...I had no idea you would take all of this so hard. I'm so sorry."

Winry gripped Edward's jacket tight. "No, I'm sorry Edward! I should've never bought the diary! I feel horrible! It caused so much tension between you and me!"

"Oh, Winry..." Edward's voice became soft. "Please calm down. I'm only doing what's best for this situation. I was bad too."

"I'm sorry, Edward...I just have so much emotions, I wanted to tell you..." Winry looked up at him. "I wasn't sure how to do it...you're not here all the time."

Edward held her tight. Winry grabbed him so tightly and was shaking. This worried Edward. Winry continued to shake.

"Winry, you need something to eat." Edward broke a bagel and fed it to Winry. "Here, it'll help your blood sugar."

Winry at the bagel as she wiped away her tears. "Are you still going to leave?"

Edward saw the train coming in the distance. "I mean I should...I have to think about all this. This has thrown me quite off guard."

Winry watched as Edward walked down the path until he was gone. Winry hoped he would back sooner than three days. She really wanted to talk about all the feelings she was feeling. She hardly touched her diary after this all happened.

She was still upset it caused so much tension between her and Edward. Especially the sex part. She had no idea Edward would read all of that and like it. She was so nervous because she knew how to do it but she was a virgin. Edward knew she was.

Edward would always get on her for having no sex appeal when she was younger but it all changed when Edward saw the entries. He was impressed. Winry kept thinking about Edward saying how sexy she was.

She decided to be good. Edward said that if she was, he would make her feel good. Winry was a little nervous. She would be showing Edward how she really looked but she knew Edward wouldn't mind it. He seemed to be coming around.

Alphonse came outside. "Winry! Are you ok?"

"Yes, Al. I'm good. Edward and I kind of made up I think."

"He went off to Central still?" Alphonse asked.

"Yes, he needed time to think." Winry replied happily. "I hope he doesn't take long."

"Well, he was still wrong to do what he did." Alphonse replied. "Just give him a few days to think this out. I know he's really sorry."

"Thanks Al. I know he is too." Winry smiled.

"Yes, brother and I are naturally curious. We really take after dad." Alphonse replied as he laughed. "It's no wonder Edward wanted to look at it so much."

Winry laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure he won't touch it again after this."

Alphonse laughed. "Well, there's extra pancakes in the house. Do you want any?"

"Yes. I better eat something, I was shaking earlier." Winry replied.

OOO

Four days went by. Winry was so worried about Edward. He said he would back in three but called the house saying he would be in Central longer. Winry refused to touch the diary after the fight with Edward. She regretted showing Edward in the first place.

She just wanted him home. Alphonse noticed how sad Winry was because Edward wasn't in the house. She was having trouble eating and spent long hard hours on her automail project. Alphonse was concerned.

Winry sat under the tree as she hid herself as she cried. Alphonse decided to go out and cheer Winry up.

"Hey, Winry." Alphonse replied. "Is everything ok? You seem really different lately."

"It's not the same without, Ed." Winry replied. "He said he would be back in three days. It's fours days now."

Alphonse sighed. "Winry, brother can be very emotional sometimes. When something really serious happens, he needs days to think about things."

"I know." Winry sobbed. "I was so mean to him."

"Edward shouldn't have looked. I don't think he was prepared for what he would see." Alphonse explained. "He'll come home, he just needs to get his feelings straight."

"I know, Al." Winry replied sadly. "I just thought he would come home earlier."

"Brother didn't tell me much but it was so much for him to take in." Alphonse replied as he played with a squirrel.

"Oh." Winry replied sadly. "Do you think I ruined our friendship?"

"Winry..." Alphonse paused. "You love Edward, right? Like, you want him to be your boyfriend?"

Winry blushed a little. "Yes. I have strong feelings for him. He's like a brother to me but my feelings changed over the years."

Alphonse looked out at the countryside. He saw people meeting and greeting each other. Resembool was such a nice area and very quiet compared to other places. Most people took their time.

"I can see why Ed left for so long. He found that out." Alphonse replied. "Don't mind him much if he isn't so clear with his feelings."

"I won't. I'll try to be gentle with him." Winry replied.

"It's just that we've had a long hard road." Alphonse began. "Our childhoods ended when mom died and it ended again when we tried to bring her back. It was never the same again."

"Yeah, just like how my parents died." Winry replied. "It wasn't the same again."

They watched the countryside. As Winry began to sob again. She felt so lonely without Edward. She wanted Edward to come home just like she always waited for him. Winry longed for Edward. She wanted him close.

Alphonse sat with Winry for half and hour until he saw Edward coming up the trail. Alphonse quietly stands up and leaves the soon to be lovers alone. Winry continued to cry when Edward got behind her and hugged her.

"Ed!" Winry turned around and hugged him. "Oh, Ed! I thought you weren't coming back at home! Oh, Edward!"

"Don't cry, Winry." Edward lulled. "I'm home now."

"Oh, Ed! I tore up my diary." Winry replied. "I was upset about what happened and tore the pages out."

"Oh, Winry..." Edward stroked her hair. "My lovely Winry. My sweet Winry."

Winry blushed. "Did you think about things?"

"Yes." Edward lulled. "My sweet Resembool girl."

Winry was taken back by Edward's sweet and affectionate nature. Edward's golden pools followed her innocent sapphire eyes. Edward was so different and his feelings began changing as well. Winry grabs onto Edward's white glove as she moves his hand across her cheek.

Edward dropped his guard. "Winry, do you worry that I won't come back?"

Winry looked up sadly. "Yes. I'm always worried about you. You're always fighting fights that are so dangerous."

Edward looked away as he looked as his metal arm and leg. "I paid the price. I was so young and naive then...I ruined our childhoods."

"Ed..." Winry held Edward close. "It was a mistake."

Edward gave a look of disagreement. "I played god. Alphonse believed I would succeed, so he followed his older brother."

Winry decided to stop encouraging Edward to not blame himself. Although, it was a few years ago, it scarred both Alphonse and Edward for life. After the incident happened, Edward sat in the wheelchair drained of life. His eyes reflected sleepless nights, and his future changed forever. Edward's eyes had the look of "scarred for life."

Winry kissed him gently. "Edward...I love you."

Edward stood back a little. "Winry...How can you love someone as terrible as me? Look at me.."

Edward showed his metal arm. Winry held his arm and kissed it. It didn't matter to Winry. She loved Edward the way he was even if he was missing an actual arm and leg.

"Ed...I don't think about what you did." Winry replied. "I think about how brave and strong you are. You're so brave."

Edward sighed. "Winry...I'm not brave."

"You are...for following your dreams even when things went wrong." Winry lulled. "I love your determination."

Edward smiled a little. "I didn't know you felt so enamored with me."

"Ed." Winry buried herself in Edward's jacket. "I want you Ed."

Edward got down to her level. "Well, I'm right here."

Edward watched the scenery as Winry napped. Edward played with her hair. _'She's so cute when she's sleeping. I won't wake her.'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- "A Tender Moment"**

Winry came home from being out of the house. She was so happy. She had finished the finishing touches on her automail creation for the contest. She had it covered up and couldn't wait to show Edward. Edward was reading an Alchemy book when Winry sat on his lap.

"Edward, I have a surprise to show you." Winry gently kissed him. "It's upstairs."

"You finished it?" Edward's eyes widened.

"Yes, I'll show you." Winry giggled.

The two lovers went upstairs as Edward saw a large figured covered. Winry uncovered the sheets to see an Alchemy symbol made entirely from automail parts and titanium. Edward walked towards it and touched it. He was in such awe of Winry's work because it was so perfect. Every detail of the symbol was perfect.

"Well?" Winry beamed. "Isn't it beautiful, Ed?"

Edward looked at her. "It's...amazing. Winry...I-I can't believe your hands created this."

"I'm sure to win first prize for sure!" Winry had stars in her eyes. "I decided not to make a mechanical part but a work of art instead."

Edward touched it some more. "I love it, Winry. I truly do. You did an amazing job. I didn't know you had such an eye."

"It's the best thing I've made in a long time." Winry marveled at her work "I can't wait to see the looks on everyone's face.

Edward touched the artwork again. "I truly love it."

Winry smiled and covered it back up. She looked at Edward. "Ed, do you want to sleep in my bed tonight?"

Edward suddenly blushed. "If it's ok with you."

Winry blushed. She began cleaning up the workspace. She bent down to retrieve something she dropped. She was wearing a skirt. Edward got a full of view of her panties. Winry looked back as she put a finger to her lips.

Edward couldn't deal with all the shameless teasing. It drove him crazy.

Edward got behind Winry and began kissing her neck. Edward suddenly began to shake. Winry turned back to see Edward looking away.

"Ed, what's wrong?" Winry lulled. "You seem unsure of something."

Edward looked up at Winry. "Winry...I love you...very much."

Winry blushed. "Aww, Ed..."

"I'm sorry I took so long to say it." Edward replied shyly. "I wanted to be sure. I-I'm sorry if I seem unsure of myself. I've never been so serious before."

Winry touched Edward's lips. "It's ok, Ed. I love you very much too." Winry blushed. "I like how you understand how rough things can be."

Edward looked up. "Am I being too soft?"

Winry began remembering about what Alphonse said about Edward. Edward took awhile to process his feelings. Edward was very vulnerable. Edward held Winry close and kissed her neck again and touched her hair. It showed. Edward was being more soft than usual. Edward didn't want to be too tough since that was for when he was fighting and chasing his goal. This was very different for Edward.

"God, how did you turn so beautiful?" Edward asked.

"Mmm, and how did you turn so handsome?" Winry giggled.

Edward decided that he wanted to talk to Winry about sex. He could see that she was get a bit antsy about it. Edward felt it was a serious discussion that they needed to have.

Edward saw Winry get her plaid pink apron on. Winry was getting ready to cook.

"Ed, do you want some lunch?" Winry asked. "I'm going to make some beef stew and fruit juice."

Edward smiled. "I like the sound of that."

Winry went downstairs and began preparing lunch. Edward watched her cook. She began preparing the stew and then let the soup cook. She sat down in front of Edward. Edward decided that it was ok to talk to Winry now. He wanted to make sure that they both wanted to do something so powerful.

"Um...Winry." Edward began. "Can we talk about something?"

"Sure." Winry replied.

"Winry...do you want sex?" Edward asked. "You seem to want to."

Winry blushed. "I've been thinking about it."

"Do you feel ready?" Edward asked.

Winry looked up at Edward. "Yes. I've never done before, Ed. I'm kind of scared.

Edward came up behind her. "You like cock, Winry?"

"Oh Ed, cock is a bad word." Winry teased.

Winry slipped away to check on the soup and began stirring it. Edward sat back down and smiled. Winry began serving the beef stew and fruit juice. She decided to sit closer to Edward as they ate.

"Is it good, Ed?" Winry asked.

"Yes, very good." Edward smiled. "Just like you."

Winry giggled but turned serious. "When are you leaving, Ed?"

Edward stirred his soup. "In a couple weeks. Alphonse and I have to get going to the north."

Winry grabbed Edward's hand. "I'll miss you."

Edward got closer. "You're always so sweet. You care that much about me?"

Winry watched Edward eat his soup. Winry had to get him a second bowl, she forgot how much Edward could eat. Winry finished her soup as she got up to wash the dishes.

"So, Winry..." Edward began slyly. "Are we going to do it before I leave?"

"Anything for you, Ed." Winry replied. "It's all for you."

Edward came behind Winry and kissed her necked gently. "So, have been desperate for me? I was so turned on by your writing."

"Oh, Ed...I've been craving you." Winry replied softly. "I think about what you would to me."

Edward became hard. "Mmm, you're so innocent...but then you're so naughty at the same time."

Edward's hand disappeared down Winry's panties as Winry moaned. "Ed...

Edward continued to pleasure Winry. "You're a terrible tease...you've been flaunting your horny self around me. You're begging to be fucked."

Winry moaned as she faced Edward. "I can't help it...I need you inside me. I thought how I was feeling was inappropriate."

Ed continued pleasuring his lover. "Is it because I'm like a brother to you?"

Winry nodded. "Yes, Ed."

"It's different now, Winry." Edward replied as he gently touched her breasts. "I'm your boyfriend now. These are different feelings."

Winry moaned as she looked at Edward. She suddenly became hesitant. Edward stopped pleasuring her as Winry became confused. Edward became confused as Winry became more unsure of herself.

"I'm sorry, Ed. I just didn't think this would get this far." Winry replied. "Aren't we doing what's forbidden?"

Edward looked at Winry. "Is this too soon for you? I don't want you to..."

Winry sighed. "I'm scared...I don't want it to hurt. I have all these feelings."

Edward realized that he would have to wait a little bit longer. Winry was confused of doing such a serious thing. Edward could see why the feelings were so confusing.

Edward was like an older brother and that's how it was when they were kids, even as they grew up.

Winry seemed to be conflicted.

Edward looked at Winry. "Did I violate you, Winry. If I did, I'm..."

"No, Ed." Winry looked away. "I really want you, I'm just scared."

"What's scaring you? Tell me, Winry..." Edward replied. "I want to make sure you're ok."

Winry suddenly broke down tears. "I'm scared you're never going to come back! I'm scared I won't see you again or that the worst really will happen! I'm scared that if I get close, I'll lose you!"

Edward came closer to Winry. "My sweet, Winry. I didn't realize how frightened you are. I should call more often."

"Why don't you? Am I not that important to you?" Winry sobbed.

"No. It's just...to get our bodies back isn't as safe as I'd like it to be." Edward confessed. "There were risks ever since Alphonse and I did what we did."

"I'm so afraid, Edward." Winry replied as she sobbed. "Sometimes I worry so much for you both but you especially."

Edward began realizing how different this was now. He had a girlfriend now. This wasn't like before when he was on his own. Now, someone who loved him deeply was involved. Edward sat down, he had to process Winry's reaction. He had never seen her react that way about their travels.

Winry gripped Edward tight. "I'll try to visit more often. This is different now. I have to take care of this relationship."

"I'm sorry I ruined everything, Ed." Winry replied. "I never done this before, you probably have."

Edward's eyes widened. "Winry...I haven't tried this with anyone. You would be my first."

"I feel like feeling this way for you is wrong." Winry replied. "Sex is so different..."

Edward hugged her. "We're older now, Winry. Feelings change. Yours have changed for me too."

Winry looked at Edward who was so close to her. It was true Edward and Alphonse argued over who would marry Winry and who would be with her. Edward had always wanted her more. Alphonse knew it, so they didn't argue as much about when they were older.

Edward blushed deeply. "I promise I'll be gentle. I want you to enjoy it too."

"Thanks for understanding, Ed. I'm sorry I wasn't ready." Winry replied quietly.

Edward stroked her hair. "You mean so much to me. I love you."

Winry took off a heart locket necklace and tied it to Edward's pocket watch. "I want you to have this, Ed. My picture is inside. Whenever you feel terrible or sad, you can look at it. That way, I'm there with you."

Edward looked at and looked at Winry. "My sweet Winry...this is almost too much for me but I love it."

Edward and Winry embraced each other tightly. They're relationship was on it's way to becoming very strong and loving. Winry was slowly looking at Edward as her boyfriend not her older brother anymore. It was a shift that would take some getting used to but she was ready.

The distance would always test their commitment.


End file.
